


Your Choice

by queenfanfiction



Series: fakenews_fanfic open thread fills [3]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: FNFF OT, M/M, comment!fic, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all up to Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OpenThread at LJ's fakenews_fanfic. First of a drabble chain, prompt: "choice."

"I don't want to force this on you or anything," Stephen had said, shuffling his feet and determinedly not meeting Jon's eyes. "Really. Everything—it's all up to you."

It was so unlike Stephen, to be so meek and let others make the calls, that for a moment Jon was taken aback. But it didn't take him very long to make his decision, and it took even less time for him to know that the choice he'd made was the right one.

"Yes," he said, and then he kissed Stephen.


End file.
